Walentynki
by Beniak
Summary: W domu Anubisa są walentynki, które jak zwykle Joy spędziłaby sama gdyby nie nieporozumienie z Fabianem.. tęskni za swoim dawnym życiem, bez Niny. Czy jednak jej nieobecność zmieniłaby coś? Oneshot.


Obudziłam się, przebrałam się i ruszyłam na śniadanie. W domu Anubisa nawet tak wyjątkowy dzień, jakim powinny być walentynki był monotonny. Codziennie to samo. Zdaje się, że wszyscy popadliśmy w rutynę. Śniadanie, szkoła, lunch, powrót do internatu, lekcje, kolacja, spanie. Nie liczyłam nawet na to, że Fabian na mnie spojrzy. Wiele się zmieniło. Kiedyś razem z Patricią byliśmy nierozłączni. Kiedyś. Aż do czasu gdy mnie porwano i ominął mnie cały semestr. Wtedy przyjechała ta wielka amerykanka Nina i po prostu odebrała mi wszystko, co miałam. Przyjaciół, chłopaka w którym się kochałam, a nawet mój pokój. Cud, że mogłam wrócić do szkoły, a tej wywłoki nie nazwali moim lepszym modeli.

Zeszłam na dół, po drewnianych schodach, rozglądając się uważnie. Mimo, że mieszkam tu od dawna, nie wiem co przedstawiają stare, zakurzone fotografie. Nauczyciele twierdzą, że to zdjęcia założycieli szkoły, ale oni sami nie znają dokładnej historii. Dom Anubisa to była z pewnością szkoła, która lubiła tradycje. Po wejściu do jadalni od razu przywitała mnie Trudy.

- Jak zwykle pierwsza. - stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie życzliwie. Uwielbiałam ją. Świetnie gotowała, zawsze była uprzejma i można było z nią porozmawiać na każdy temat. Sama nie może mieć dzieci, więc przelewa całą swoją miłość na nas rozpieszczając nas. - Dzisiaj naleśniki na śniadanie. - dodała i wróciła do gotowania. Przytaknęłam tylko, nie mając wielkiej ochoty na rozmowę tak wcześnie rano. Usiadłam na jednym z siedmiu krzeseł, które były dokładnie przysunięte do wielkiego, machoniowego stołu przykrytego ogromnym obrusem w kwiatkopodobne wzory. Po kilku minutach usłyszałam skrzypienie starych schodów. Widać nie tylko ja wstaję wcześnie.

- Hej Joy. - usłyszałam od chłopaka w piżamie, który od razu zajął miejsce obok mnie. Fabian.

- Mógłbyś się przebrać do jedzenia. - powiedziała raczej żartobliwie Trudy, wyglądając zza drzwi od kuchni. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Zawsze to robił, niezależnie od sytuacji. Mimo, że czasami mnie to irytowało, to jednak to była rzecz, która najbardziej mi się w nim podoba.

- Pomóc ci, Trudy? - spytałam, od razu wstając z miejsca. Nie lubiłam siedzieć z nim sam na sam. To pewnie wydaje się dziwne, skoro się w nim podkochuje. Jednak od czasu, gdy się pocałowaliśmy... wróć, zmusiłam go do pocałunku na balu, wolałam unikać jego towarzystwa. Było mi po prostu wstyd. Teatralnie strzepłam niewidzialne okruszki z bluzki i ruszyłam powolnym krokiem do kuchni. Gdy nacisnęłam drzwi, usłyszałam ciepły głos.

- Chciałbym z tobą pogadać. - wykrztusił Fabian i poklepał miejsce obok mnie. Rozejrzałam się, myśląc, że na pewno nie chodzi o mnie, tylko ta jego _dziewczyna_ zeszła na dół i ma ochotę na miziu-miziu. Po upewnieniu się, że w jadalni jestem tylko ja i on, posłusznie usiadłam na krześle. Niecierpliwie czekałam na to, o czym chcę porozmawiać, jednocześnie licząc srebrne sztućce na stole, aby się zbytnio nie zdenerwować. - Chciałabyś się potem spotkać? - dodał po chwili. Przybrałam głupi wyraz twarzy. Pogrywa sobie ze mną? Nudzi mu się i chce się pobawić dziewczyną, która kiedyś była popularna, a teraz mało kto pamięta jak ma na imię?

- Um, czemu nie... - powiedziałam, po czym się uśmiechnęłam. Może to nie będą aż takie złe walentynki. Chciałam z nim obgadać szczegóły, ale reszta domowników zeszła na dół, wraz z Niną. Przemilczałam resztę śniadania.

Po lekcjach wróciłam prosto do internatu, po czym do swojego pokoju. Od razu rzuciłam się na łóżko ze zmęczenia. Jednak myśl o _randce_ z Fabsem podtrzymywała mnie na siłach. Po chwili leżenia otworzyłam szafę, stwierdzając, że nie mam się w co ubrać. Przymierzyłam jednak parę ubrań dziwnie tańcząc, jak to miałam w zwyczaju i postanowiłam ubrać sukienkę. A co mi tam. Czerwona, obcisła suknia bez ramiączek na pewno zrobi na nim wrażenie. Już w myślach miałam obraz sytuacji - on w garniturze, ja w sukience, na jakimś ekskluzywnym bankiecie... aż westchnęłam z zachwytu.

- Życie jest piękne. - westchnęłam cicho. Skoro powoli odzyskuję Fabiana, to może uda mi się odzyskać moje dawne życie. Moich przyjaciół. A o Ninie będzie tylko mała wzmianka w roczniku. Czekałam do godziny dwudziestej na jakąkolwiek informację dotyczącą mojego spotkania... wróć, _randki_ z moim przyszłym chłopakiem. Wiedziałam, że jest nieśmiały, więc postanowiłam sama do niego przyjść. Nałożyłam lekki makijaż i wyszłam z swojego pokoju. Na korytarzu zauważyłam wywł... znaczy, Ninę.

- A co ty się wystroiłaś? Na jakąś wiejską impreze idziesz? - zapytała uszczypliwie. Z resztą - jak zwykle. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż zobaczę jej minę, gdy dowie się, że Fabs rzuci ją. Dla mnie.

- A żebyś wiedziała. - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Usłyszałam charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Od razu rozpoznałam, że to drzwi Fabiana. Tylko one miały głos podobny do pocierania paznokciami o tablicę. To był on. Ubrany był w zwykłe, obdate jeansy i koszulę. Cóż, nie ważne jakie ubrania miał, ważne, że idziemy na randkę. Choć fakt, dziwnie zapewne będziemy wyglądać.

- Idziemy? - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie jego ciepły i przyjazny głos. Chciałam odpowiedzieć, ale brunetka mnie uprzedziła.

- Oczywiście. Na _"Noc żywych trupów"_, tak? - usłyszałam.

- Co się tu dzieje? - zapytałam zdezorientowana. O co tutaj chodziło? Myślałam, że razem mieliśmy gdzieś wyjść... powoli układałam sobie wszystko w głowie. Matko, ale się zbłaźniłam.

- Razem z Niną idziemy do kina, no wiesz, walentynki i te sprawy.. - powiedział i pocałował tą zdzirę. Bleh. Zwymiotowałabym, ale istniało ryzyko, że pobrudzę moją wieczorową sukienkę. - Ah, tak... Przypomniałem sobie. Mieliśmy się dzisiaj spotkać. - no wreszcie! Niech po prostu mnie weźmie do tego kina. - Sorry Joy, nauka francuskiego może poczekać.

Chwila. Nauka francuskiego? Chciał się... uczyć? I o to było całe zamieszanie? Byłam głupia, myśląc, że zostawi tą ślicznotkę podobną do gwiazd kina dla mnie, jakieś dziwaczki która siedzi na przerwach sama przeglądając tumblra i płacząc. To była jedyna chwila w moim życiu, kiedy naprawdę chciałam _ją_ zabić. To wszystko przez nią. Gdyby nie ona, wszystko byłoby tak jak dawniej. Ja, Fabian i Patricia...

- Obiecałeś mi coś, pamiętasz? - tylko to zdołałam z siebie wydusić. Wróciłam się szybko do pokoju i tam w końcu wybuchnęłam płaczem.

_Mój pierwszy dzień w renomowanym internacie, czternastolatka sama wypuszczona na głęboką wodę. Miało być tak pięknie. I było. Poznałam masę znajomych. Po tygodniu okazało się, że większość z nich to były typowe "te" dziewczyny. Królowe szkoły. A ja to byłam jedna z wielu okoconych. Nie chodziło o jakieś głupie rysowanie wąsów na buzi. Zamknęli mnie na strychu. Na całą noc. To miejsce było zakazane, tak samo jak piwnica. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego, ale za wchodzenie tam można było zostać nawet wydalonym ze szkoły. Strasznie się bałam, krzyczałam, płakałam, a oni się śmiali. Nad ranem zostałam wypuszczona. Od razu wybiegłam z domu Anubisa by usiąść na ławce w wielkim ogrodzie wypełnionym pachnącymi kwiatami. Wybuchnęłam płaczem. Za mną szedł Fabian. Dosiadł się._

_- Chcę tylko ci powiedzieć, że potępiam ich zachowanie. - powiedział mądrym tonem, jak to miał w zwyczaju. - To było okropne, ale każdy przez to przeszedł. - dodał cały czas uśmiechając się pogodnie. Spojrzałam się na niego. Było w nim tyle optymizmu. Chciałam tylko, by chociaż trochę tego przekazał mnie. Już w tym momencie zakochałam się w nim, a on po chwili znowu się wyszczerzył, jakby doskonale to wiedział... przytulił mnie mocno i wstał._

_- Gdzie idziesz? - spytałam ocierając łzy._

_- Na lekcje, nie mogę ominąc fizyki. Idziesz ze mną? - powiedział podając mi rękę. Chwyciłam za nią i także wstałam._

_- Obiecaj mi coś. - powiedziałam bardzo poważnie, już nie płacząc. Próbowałam chociażby udawać uśmiech, ale to było trudne._

_- Co? - zapytał zaskoczony, wpatrując się w moje zielone oczy._

_- Obiecaj mi, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie. Że każda nasza chwila spędzona razem, będzie wyglądać tak, jak ta._

_- Obiecuję. - uśmiechnął się i znowu mnie przytulił._

Cały czas płakałam leżąc na łóżku. Przypominała mi się każda chwila spędzona razem z nim. Święta, gdy robiliśmy sobie prezenty, Halloween, gdy razem oglądaliśmy horrory, ferie, które często spędzaliśmy w moim lub jego domu. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że to było _kiedyś_. Czas przeszły. Było i nie wróci. Straciłam go i on nigdy nie wróci, nawet, jeżeli Nina jakimś sposobem zniknęła z jego życia. Usłyszałam donośne pukanie do drzwi, które przerwało mój płacz, a właściwie histerię. Ogarnęłam się i spytałam:

- Kto to?

- Ja. - usłyszałam głos chłopaka. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy pozwolić mu wejść. Nadal go kochałam, ale... no właśnie, on miał mnie gdzieś. Jednak Fabs od razu wszedł do środka.

- Jesteś jakaś nie w sosie dzisiaj. - dzisiaj? Codziennie taka jestem. Na lunchu, gdy siedzę sama, ewentualnie z Patricią, która raz na miesiąc sobie przypomni o mnie, a następego dnia mnie obgaduje. Podczas wszelakich imprez szkolnych, kiedy tylko ja zostaję i razem z Trudy oglądamy _So You Think You Can Dance_. Nigdy nie jestem "w sosie". Nie miałam siły odpowiedzieć. - Przepraszam, że zapomniałem o naszym spotkaniu. Możemy pouczyć się później, okej? - dodał. Wyglądało na to, że jest mu głupio.

- Myślisz, że to wszystko jest po to, że zapomniałeś o jakimś głupim francuskim? - zapytałam złośliwie. Zapomniał o tym, co nas łączyło?

- Wiesz, od dawna zachowujesz się dziwnie. Jesteś zamknięta w sobie, arogancka... zmieniłaś się. Nie jesteś tym, kogo kiedyś znałem.

- Mylisz się. To ty nie jesteś osobą, którą kiedyś kochałam. - nastała niezręczna cisza.

- Wesołych walentynek. - usłyszałam. Chyba największe kłamstwo, jakie kiedykolwiek zostało przez niego wypowiedziane. Po chwili usłyszałam dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Wyszedł. Usłyszałam mimowolnie, jak śmieje się z Niną, rozmawiają... wyjrzałam przez okno w moim pokoju. Szli w kierunku przystanka autobusowego przytuleni do siebie. Wróciłam spowrotem na łóżku.

- Nie smuć się, że to koniec, ciesz się z tych chwil, które były... - zaczęłam powtarzać to sobie jako mantre.


End file.
